The present invention relates to lock nuts having a plurality of resilient locking segments which deflect in a manner similar to that of a beam, and, more particularly, to a construction of the locking segments such that the slotted area between adjacent locking segments is self-cleaning.
The present invention is an improvement in the design of the patented "LOCK NUT MEMBER" described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,628 which issued on Nov. 14, 1972 to Frank J. Cosenza. Subsequent to that invention it was determined that the performance of the lock nut, as well as other lock nuts of similar function, is affected by debris which accumulates in the slotted area between the opposing side walls of adjacent locking segments or beams, as they will hereinafter be referred to. Debris, e.g., oil, dirt, etc., which for a variety of reasons is found in the environment in which the lock nut is used, is extruded or removed from the interior of the lock nut by the threading action of the nut and bolt pushing the debris outwardly into the slotted areas between the locking beams. With the essentially parallel orientation of the opposing side walls of adjacent beams, the debris often remains within the slotted area unless physically removed by an outside force. Eventually the slot becomes filled and adversely affects the resilient nature of the locking beams. This situation is aggravated when the nut is used in a high temperature environment. Depending on the composition of the debris, high temperatures can cause the debris to harden and, as a result, force the beams to remain in an open position despite the removal of the bolt. High temperatures often are not necessary to cause this aggravated condition as a sufficient accumulation of debris particles forced into the slotted area will cause the beams to remain open. Accordingly, the beams lose their locking ability because the debris does not allow them to return fully to their natural locking position.
It has been found that physically cleaning each slot in the nut after disassembly of the fastener is not a practical solution of the industry and replacing clogged nuts is not desirable from a cost standpoint. The present invention provides a beam construction and arrangement which is self-cleaning and thus answers this particular need of the industry.